The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode package, a method of fabricating the same, and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode package including a quantum dot layer and a band pass filter to improve color reproduction, a method of fabricating the same, and a display apparatus having the same.
In general, light emitting diode (LED) packages use light emitting diodes that emit light having one of the three fundamental colors, i.e., red, green, or blue. An LED is manufactured by joining a P-type semiconductor and an N-type semiconductor with each other. When electrons and holes are combined with each other near the PN junction layer, the LED emits light having energy corresponding to a band gap.
To realize white light, LED packages use phosphor, which may be included in a layer over the LED. The phosphor absorbs a portion of light emitted from the LED and is excited, to generate light having a different color. For example, when an LED emitting blue light is used, red phosphor and green phosphor may be used in the LED package, so that the LED package emits white light.
LED packages that include a blue LED and red and green phosphors are used as light sources in 3D displays. In one method of displaying a three-dimensional image, a display emits light specifically for the left eye and light specifically for the right eye. The light specifically for each eye has wavelengths which are different from each other, as the differing wavelengths reaching each eye from the display allow a three-dimensional image to be perceived by a viewer. To provide light having wavelengths specific to each eye, a display includes a filter. However, when the light used for the display is generated in an LED package, the light has a wide full width at half maximum (FWHM). When this light is filtered to obtain light with differing wavelengths for the left eye and the right eye, color reproduction range differences and a brightness differences between left and right eye images may be large, due to the wide FWHM.